Mon nom ? Nico Amy
by Miss Darkqueen
Summary: Je suis la fille secrète du démon d'Ohara. Ma vie est devenue mouvementée depuis que j'ai retrouvé ma mère. Pas étonnant quand on sait que la quasi totalité de l'équipage me court après !
1. Prologue

Note de l'auteur : aucun personnage à part l'héroïne ne m'appartient.

 **Prologue**

C'était une journée comme les autres. Je continuais mes recherches pour la retrouver quand je croisais un de ses amis. Ou plutôt une. Nami. _La chance me sourit, c'est le moment où jamais !_ Je courais à travers la foule de passants à en perdre haleine. Mes longs cheveux noirs volaient dans mon dos. Elle prit un tournant que je m'empressais de prendre. J'interceptais Nami dans une petite ruelle et dis, essoufflée :

\- Pfiou ! J'ai eu du mal à vous rattraper !

\- Robin ?!

\- Non je m'appelle Émilie, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Amy. Je ne suis pas Robin, mais vous ne pouvez pas savoir depuis quand je la cherche ! Vous êtes Nami, de l'équipage au chapeau de paille, pas vrai ?

\- C'est moi. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Elle est méfiante. C'est normal. Je réagirai pareil si on m'interpellait dans une petite ruelle sombre.

\- Je voudrais juste que vous m'emmeniez voir Robin.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est ma mère.

 **Fin du prologue ! Oui, je sais, c'est court. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! La suite arrive très bientôt ! Sinon, j'espère que ça vous as plu ! Allez, à + mes chipies ( Non, c'est pas du tout copier sur Dear Caroline ) !**


	2. Chapitre 1

Note de l'auteur : aucun personnage à part l'héroïne ne m'appartient.

 **Chapitre 1**

\- Parce que c'est ma mère.

Elle parut stupéfaite quelques secondes puis elle se mit à rire.

\- Tu veux vraiment me faire croire que Robin - Robin ! - à une fille ? Sérieux, t'as quel âge ? 16 ans ?

\- 15. Elle m'a eu à 16 ans et m'a abandonnée, faute de pouvoir s'occuper de moi. La seule chose qu'elle m'est laissée, c'est cette lettre. Lis, si tu ne me crois pas.

Je lui tandis la lettre que j'avais gardée toutes ces années. Elle l'a saisie et lit attentivement.

\- C'est bien l'écriture de Robin... Bon sang, tu dis la vérité ! C'est vrai que tu lui ressemble comme 2 gouttes d'eaux, c'est pas pour rien que j'ai cru que tu étais elle ! Tu as les mêmes yeux et les mêmes cheveux - quoique plus bouclés. J'y crois pas ! Robin a une fille !

\- Oui, enfin, ne va pas le crier sur tout les toits non plus...

\- Oui, t'inquiètes ! Viens !

\- Attends ! Je ne sais pas comment elle va réagir... Si ça se trouve, elle ne me croira pas... Ou pire, elle me rejettera...

\- Je ne pense pas. Robin n'est pas comme ça.

\- Bon, je te fais confiance alors.

Elle m'emmena à un énorme navire à tête de lion - ? - et me dit de l'attendre ici.

 _PDV Nami_

Je montais sur le Sunny et trouvais Robin en train de lire dans sa chambre.

\- Robin ?

\- Oh, Nami ! Que veux-tu ?

\- Euh... Comment dire ça...

\- Tu me fais peur, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Une fille de 15 ans dit que tu es sa mère. Elle m'a donné ça.

Je lui tandis la lettre. Elle l'ouvrit et s'écroula par terre, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Où est-elle ?

\- Elle attends sur le port.

\- Il faut que j'y aille.

\- Je t'y emmène.

 _PDV Amy_

J'attendais depuis 10 minutes. Je me demandais si je devais partir ou attendre encore. _Non ! Après tout les efforts que j'ai fais pour arriver là, pas question de partir !_ C'est alors que...

\- Émilie ?

Je me retournais et la vis. Ma mère.

\- Maman ?

J'étais tellement heureuse que j'avais les larmes aux yeux. Je courais vers elle et lui sautait dans les bras.

\- Laisse-moi te regarder, ma fille.

Elle me regarda dans les yeux un moment, puis me dit :

\- Tu me ressemble vraiment beaucoup. On dirait une mini-moi.

Nous riâmes ensemble un moment. Au bout d'un moment, elle me dit :

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir abandonnée, mais tu sais, je n'avais pas le choix.

\- Je te pardonne, mais promet-moi que tu ne m'abandonnera plus jamais.

\- Je te le promet.

\- Et aussi, je préfère qu'on m'appelle Amy.

\- D'accord. Viens, je vais te présenter à l'équipage.

\- Ok !

 **Fin du premier chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous as plu ! Plein de bisous, à + !**


End file.
